<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Don't Have To Say You Love Me by westallenkiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367891">You Don't Have To Say You Love Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss'>westallenkiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Karaoke, M/M, Owelle, Tarlos - Freeform, cranky carlos reyes, harry styles adore you, michelle blake is happy, owen and michelle first date, tarlos fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/westallenkiss/pseuds/westallenkiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos doesn’t know why he’s in a grumpy mood, but TK thinks he can fix it. Michelle and Owen go on their first date. Owen actually asks TK if he’ll join them...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Michelle Blake/Owen Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Good Things Happen: Tarlos/Owelle [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Don't Have To Say You Love Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this will be apart of a series for all tumblr prompts from the <a href="https://sneetchestoo.tumblr.com/post/642698036883095552/if-anyone-would-like-one-just-send-me-an-ask-with">"Good Things Happen" card found here</a> that I will be attempting to write to.</p><p>prompt: DATE NIGHT</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So it's a date then?" Owen Strand had butterflies. He hadn't felt like this in a long time...not since he met his ex-wife. Michelle Blake made him feel different, completely different than how she had made him feel though, and maybe it was because they both actually shared a love for <i>saving people</i> and not to mention the excellent team they had made. Their first meeting wasn't exactly what you call chemistry, in fact, Michelle stepped in to save that man but it was all so impressive. And she was his kind of gal, the rest was history when they finally decided that tonight would be the first night they go on a date. Owen is so thankful for this opportunity to considering he thought he'd lost once but she was so much happier now too with her sister back.</p><p>"It's a date, Cap'..." Michelle answered softly leaning forward to press a soft kiss to his cheek as she was shaking his hand too.</p><p>"A date?!!" TK came out of nowhere barging into his father's office. "Well, it's about damn time! Where ya going, what ya gonna do?" He was all up in their business taking a seat down and looking directly up at them.</p><p>"TK, do you mind?" Owen raised an eyebrow at his insanely rude and obnoxious son, but he knew exactly where he got it from.</p><p>"We decided our first date is going to be Kareoke...you should join us. You can hear me sing, I'm really good." Michelle wasn't afraid to sing anymore. She in fact so excited to be able to sing for Owen and he was going to record it to show her sister. </p><p>"My dad can't sing, that's a terrible idea but so exciting for you." TK looked to his dad with a big smirk on his face, "I don't know if I should come, Carlos is in some kind of mood tonight, I don't know, it's why I came back here." TK shrugged.</p><p>"You know what bring him anyway," Owen suggested. "It will be fun, I am in the mood to embarrass myself on our first date, it's not every day I even agree to do this. If the rest of the 126 if they're interested too. The real date for Michelle and I will happen later." Owen gave a slight wink to Michelle as TK pretended to gag a little but gave a slight nod and ran off.</p><p>Michelle smiled with a small blush to the Captain. "You two are something else, I look forward to later as well." She bowed softly and ran after TK. "Hey, is everything okay with Carlos?" She tapped his shoulder.</p><p>"Oh, everything's fine. He's just a cranky-pants, he gets like that. Might have been something on the job." </p><p>Michelle laughed a little, she knew when he was a cranky-pants as well, most of the time when he would have to arrest her. "I was just making sure, you know I worry." </p><p>"I know, and he knows, but don't worry, he's going to enjoy tonight." TK grinned and ran off again to and find him. He got all the way to his house and used his key and flung open the door to find him right where he'd left him. "Get up, we're doing karaoke with the 126 I think but maybe just my dad and Michelle..." TK told him with a plop down on the couch.</p><p>"Uh, did I say I wanted to? I thought you left to go and do other things..." Carlos rolled his eyes a bit.</p><p>"Hey, what's up your butt?" TK raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"Nothing, I'm just in a mood...it's okay to have one right?" Carlos retorted not really wanting to pick a fight but he just had a bad day.</p><p>"I get that, but no need to be an ass, come on will you come out with me tonight?" TK pulled on his arm.</p><p>Carlos' bad mood was dwindling as he gave a small nod, TK could get under his skin instantly one minute but make him feel incredible the next. "It might just be fun to see Captain Strand sing horribly...but I know Michelle can sing really well."</p><p>"Yeah, she said she wants to sing a song for her sister, and my dad's gonna record it so she can show it later."</p><p>"I love that idea." Carlos sighed softly loving how happy his friend now was that her sister was found.</p><p>--</p><p>It didn't take long after that for TK and Carlos to meet up with his father and Michelle at the Karaoke bar. Carlos found himself still a bit in a slump not able to get over what annoyed him. "TK told me you weren't feeling like yourself, but I am glad you came," Michelle reached in to give him a big hug, and not even that made him feel a bit better. He sighed softly as he pulled away from her. </p><p>"I'm so glad to be here, I have missed you. Also, congratulations on finally getting it on with the Captin, is it your first date? Please don't tell me you invited TK and I on your first date..."</p><p>"Oh no, we'll do the date stuff later, this was just a pre-date kind of thing we thought of doing, and besides it doesn't matter I would see you any time Carlos you know that. Just glad it isn't you arresting me." She teased to try and cheer him up again.</p><p>A small smile crept on his lips, it was better than TK had done before. "Oh wow, you got the smile, how rude!" TK put his hands on his hips and glared at Carlos as they all took a seat down at the small table in front of the Karaoke booth where the first brave soul was getting up there. </p><p>Carlos took a seat down and shook his head at him and turned his attention to the horrible but yet somehow kind of good singer. "Is Kareoke supposed to be like that? Good but soooo bad?" He started giggling.</p><p>"Yes, it's why I love to come here, and when you sing really good you get people to join in," Michelle whispered to him. "But, Mr. Strand here is going to go and sing for us and it's going to very horrible am I right?" Michelle winked.</p><p>"I don't think I want to anymore, how could I compete with that?" He extended his hand jokingly. </p><p>"Can I go up there?" TK suddenly had a brilliant idea.</p><p>"And make a fool out of yourself?" Owen laughed at his son.</p><p>"Exactly, why I want to," TK answered looking at Carlos.</p><p>"Oh he's actually doing it..." Owen shook his head in laughter as his son was getting up from the table.</p><p>"Are you the next brave soul? Think you can top that?" The DJ asked.</p><p>"Oh I know I can," TK answered as he whispered to the DJ what he wanted him to play.</p><p>"This is the one time that I do not want everyone to know he's mine..." Carlos joked avoiding eye contact with TK. </p><p>"I am dedicating this to my boyfriend who is being a grouch tonight," TK started off with a point to him. "Carlos,<i> I walk in your rainbow paradise, strawberry lipstick state of mind, I get so lost inside your eyes. Would you believe it? You don't have to say you love me, you don't have to say nothing. You don't have to say you're mine, honey, I'd walk through fire for you...</i>" TK was singing Harry Styles to the best of his ability not even having to look at the lyrics as he was walking slowly towards Carlos the mic in his hand, "Just let me adore you!!!" He crooned taking a seat on his lap. "<i>Just let me adore you, oh honey, I'd walk through fire you, just let me adore you like it's the only thing I'll ever do...</i>" TK never ever embarrassed himself like this before, Carlos had better appreciated it and that's when he just started laughing shaking his head urging him to continue. "<i>Your wonder under summer sky, brown skin and lemon over ice, would you believe it?</i>" TK ran his fingers down Carlos' arms. "<i>Honey, I'd walk through fire for you, just let me adore you.</i>" He sang one last time before Carlos just couldn't take anymore and kissed him to shut him up. </p><p>Owen and Michelle were laughing hysterically. Owen never ever thought in a million years his son would ever do something like that to try and get someone to laugh. "He must really love you, Carlos. Don't you forget that?" Owen stated.</p><p>TK stuck out his middle finger as he continued to kiss Carlos for a second longer.</p><p>"I know for sure that Carlos is just as in love." Michelle smiled softly, "No one could have done that like TK to get him to smile like that."</p><p>"She's right." Carlos laughed licking his lips and turned back to TK. "You know have no idea why I was in such a mood, but that right there was incredible even if was the worst singing I ever heard in my life, you...you're just the very reason I exist, TK." Carlos bumped his head with his and just pressed a soft kiss to his lips, the night was just get started now...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>